


It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Truth or Dare, jealous!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: It was only a kiss... it was only a kiss! (I'm sorry but also not sorry if Mr. Brightside is in your head now btw)A shameless fantasy speculation fic based off of the previews for this week's upcoming episode 5x05 "the housewarming"!Everyone is having fun, but when a drunken Ted kisses David on a dare, Alexis gets *pissed* and Patrick gets *jealous*.Basically, what I want to see in this upcoming episode :)





	It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is really hoping this episode gives us sexy jealous Patrick??? I'm dying for Tuesday to come! In the meantime, here's this fic!
> 
> ps. I took a couple liberties, with seat placement during the game and Ted's first name... enjoy!

An hour in, and so far the party had been a resounding success. Which was a relief, because David hadn’t even had the apartment completely ready until just hours before the guests were set to arrive. He’d spent all week trying to complete all of the tasks and finishing touches he’d journaled and moodboarded, trying to make the room around him fit the vision in his mind’s eye just perfectly. 

 

Patrick had given him full reign, of course. And a healthy budget, which David had successfully negotiated up, but hadn’t exceeded (which was a small miracle in itself). But things hadn’t come together as quickly or smoothly as David had planned (and don’t get him started on the paint he’d had to take back  _ four  _ times because of the tint being incorrect). So suffice to say, as party day had arrived, David had been extremely stressed.

 

The preparations were completed much closer to the wire than he would have preferred, but in the end they’d gotten done and that was all that really mattered. And the relaxation that the completion and  _ correctness _ of the room around him afforded him was absolutely amazing.  David had even had a few hours to spare before the first guests arrived to sit down and enjoy the space. 

 

If anything had been off, he wouldn’t have been able to enjoy it. But the apartment was perfect. Not quite perfect for  _ David  _ (although not too far off), but perfect for  _ Patrick _ . He had designed Patrick his own ideal space, and that knowledge made David very happy and extremely relieved. It also probably why the zhampagne was going down so easy.

 

Patrick had arrived from closing the shop just before the party started, and they of course had another glass to celebrate the apartment, each other, and the terrifying pandora’s box of possibilities a drunken pyjama party could bring upon them and the apartment. By the time the first guest arrived, David was already pretty buzzed and ready to have a good time. He was very comfortable in his white silk pyjamas with black piping, and Patrick looked both adorable and sexy in his matching blue set. 

 

A little over an hour in, pretty buzzed had turned to definitely buzzed. But everyone was having fun, and that was what really mattered in David’s opinion. And at least he wasn’t as drunk as  _ Ted.  _ David had never seen Alexis’ boyfriend in such a state, and so far it had proven a very amusing highlight of the party. David had especially loved when Ted had tried to start up an impromptu karaoke performance when a Bryan Adams song had come on Patrick’s shuffled playlist, much to Alexis’ mortification. David was planning to tease her with that for a  _ long _ time to come.

 

“How did he even get so drunk so fast?” Patrick asked from beside David, lifting his red solo cup full of Rye and Ginger to his lips.

 

“Mm, well, the alcohol content in that fruit wine is  _ shockingly  _ high.” David replied, and Patrick smiled into his cup. He felt Patrick’s arm snake around his waist, and David all but melted into his side. He leaned his head against Patrick’s for a moment before leaning forward to sniff his cup. He scrunched his nose and pulled back when he got a whiff of what he was drinking. “And I see the alcohol content in your cup is shockingly high as well.” He added, and Patrick laughed and shrugged.

 

“It’s a party, babe.” He replied, and David smiled. He almost never got to see Patrick when he was really drunk, this would be a rare treat. His beloved boyfriend usually liked to stop at tipsy, which was fine by David because a tipsy Patrick was a horny Patrick. But if Patrick wanted to go hard tonight, David wasn’t going to get in his way. Plus, he was pretty drunk himself, so who was he to judge?

 

“I fully support you getting completely wasted tonight.” David said, seriously, and Patrick laughed and then groaned.

 

“Oh God, I hope not. I haven’t had a rye hangover in years.” He replied, and David laughed, just as Stevie arrived. 

 

“Finally!” David exclaimed as his best friend walked through the front door, and he’d run impulsively from Patrick’s side to greet her. He couldn’t help it, he was so excited to show the place off to Stevie in particular. He knew she wouldn’t care, or didn’t have much in the way of an aesthetic point of view, but he was proud and he wanted to show his friend.

 

Stevie appeared to have started the party early, as she had a full bottle of red wine in one hand, and a half empty and open one in the other. David glanced down at the open bottle, then up at Stevie with one of his brows raised. She smirked at him and shrugged, and David smiled tightly in reply.

 

“What, I got thirsty on the way over.” She answered his wordless question, and he laughed. 

 

“Good, now I don’t need to make you do shots to catch up to everyone who’s already  _ been _ here for an hour and a half!” He replied, playfully slapping her on the arm. Drunk David was playfully slappy, in a very Alexis way. It was a thing, he wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Drunk David had a whole persona of his own. 

 

“We can still do shots.” Stevie said, and David waggled his eyebrows as he smiled and nodded knowingly. 

 

“Yes. But first, a tour.” He said, grabbing her arm. Then, looking down at the red wine in her hand, and then up at Stevie, he added. “And don’t drink this on the sofa.” 

 

The tour hadn’t taken long, but David made sure to show Stevie every little thing they’d done or changed to make the space nicer. Patrick had joined them before long, and helped point out things he particularly liked or wanted David to get extra credit for. David smiled every time he did that, and felt warm in his chest. Fuck, he loved Patrick so much. He wished fiercely for a moment that his bedroom had an actual  _ door _ that he could shove Patrick through and close behind them, though the bathroom did now…

 

But that wasn’t to be. They were soon joined by Ted and Alexis, and then Twyla and two of her cousins she’d brought along. David had met them before, a couple times at parties, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember their names. They all sort of stood around chatting and laughing, drinks in their hands, none of which were their first rounds, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. David was very pleased. Except after a few minutes, he started nervously glancing around… were people going to get bored? Maybe it was time to get a game started. 

 

“Who’s up for a game?” David asked when the conversation in the room came to a lull, and he got a general murmur of ascent and some excited looks. 

 

“Yeah, bud! Let’s do it!” Ted enthused a little too boisterously, and David gave him a concerned look before smiling back at the rest of the guests. Both of his hands were on Patrick, one on his hip and the other bracing his shoulder, in a casual and unconscious display of affection. 

 

“Ok, so I suggest everyone fill your drinks--Alexis,  maybe a round of water for-” David moved his eyes over to Ted (who didn’t notice) before looking back and giving her a face. She nodded subtly, and David moved on. “I’ve prepared a particularly naughty set of charades cards, or we could play Pictionary.” He added. People seemed fine with that, if not overly excited, and had started to move towards the kitchenette where most had left their booze when Stevie spoke up.

 

“How about we play a  _ drinking _ game instead?” She said loudly. To David’s dismay, this seemed to excite his guests more than his suggestion, which he’d planned meticulously in preparation for this party. Why did his game nights always go this way? Why did the whole world hate charades!? It was a delightful game!

 

“Oooh, like kings!” Twyla chimed in, and several people (including Nicole, his favourite vendor that he’d invited specifically to be on his side and keep this sort of thing from happening because she loved him) cheered and agreed loudly. David let his head flop down, his chin hitting his chest, and then Patrick turned to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

 

“You win some, you lose some, David.” He said with a brief sympathetic smile, and patted David’s shoulders before going towards the crowded kitchenette to fill his own drink. After a brief moment’s sulk, David shook it off and went to join him. Kings was fun, after all. And as long as his guests were having a good time, he was having a good time. 

  
  
  


The game got a little wild, with Alexis pulling 2 10s early in the game and making up some pretty devious rules. First she instated the Ke$ha rule, resulting in everyone having to repeat the last word they said, said, for the rest of the game, game, or else have to take a drink. Then she made everyone talk in any accent that wasn’t their own. Things got pretty silly pretty quickly, and even David was having fun. 

 

By the end of the game, everyone was pretty drunk and having a great time. People started tossing around ideas of what to play next, and David was thinking of throwing out his charades idea again, thinking it could be fun now that people were a little more lubed  up, but again, Stevie spoke loudly.

 

“We should play Truth or Dare.” She said, and she had that devilish smile and look of pure mal-intent that he loved (and also feared) so much about her. It was like the idea of the chaos and debauchery that might ensue from this game gave her immense sadistic pleasure. God, Stevie was the best. Even when she was the complete worst. David loved his best friend dearly, every dry sarcastic sadistic and surprisingly hedonistic part of her. But right now he was quietly cursing her name, because yet again, the crowd was totally on her side. 

 

“Well that sounds dangerous.” David quipped, and tried to smile but really just sneered. 

 

“Come on, David, live a little.” Patrick unexpectedly chimed in from beside him, placing his hand on David’s shoulder and shaking him slightly. 

 

“I haven’t played truth or dare since the premiere party for 22 Jump Street, but that didn’t go so well because someone dared Zach Efron to kiss Nick Jonas, and they got along a  _ little too well _ for Olivia Culpo’s liking, and it was this big thing--”

 

“Ok, well Alexis has a point hidden in there amongst the unnecessarily long backstory and shameless name-drops.” David interrupted, not needing to hear this story again. He’d been there, about to get to second base with Olivia Munn when Zach had stormed into the bedroom they’d been occupying, ruining everything. It was a bit of a sore memory for him, and had made him very anti-truth or dare ever since. “This could get messy.” He added, warning everyone. “And charades are still on the table…”

 

“Truth or dare is fun! Us cousins play all the time when we get together at Uncle Joe’s on holiday, it’s a riot.” Twyla chimed in, and her cousin Jonah seemed to agree a little to eagerly for David’s liking. 

 

“Mmkay, well--” David tried to argue, but then Stevie interrupted him, starting a chant.

 

“Truth or dare! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!” She chanted, and David rolled his eyes as others picked it up, including his traitor of a boyfriend. David swore, if Patrick wasn’t so damned cute in those pyjamas right now with those rosy drunken cheeks, he would totally be giving him the cold shoulder over this act of treachery. 

 

“Okay, fine! Don’t say I didn’t warn everyone!” He acquiesced, smiling despite himself and taking a drink and rolling his eyes. Beside him, Patrick pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“It’ll be fun.” He said into his ear, his lips brushing his cheek as Patrick leaned in too far by accident. David could smell the alcohol on his breath and his smile broadened. Patrick was having fun, and being openly amorous in front of everyone like they weren’t even there, which gave david a little thrill. How could he argue with him now? 

  
  
  
  


The game had been a bit of a blast so far, despite David’s misgivings, and he’d actually found himself having a lot of fun. Everyone was laughing so much as people traded truths and dares, at times his sides had hurt and the room spun around him thanks to the free-flowing alcohol. All the guests were sitting in a loose circle, and David had Ted to his left and Patrick to his right. He and Patrick had been trading touches and kisses throughout the game, unable to resist through the boozy haze and proximity. Plus those pyjamas were just  _ so _ soft. 

 

“Okay... Patrick!” Twyla chose at last. Patrick sat up at his name, and David pulled his hand off his back. Beside him, Patrick’s face contorted as he contemplated his decision. 

 

“Dare.” He finally said, confidently. David looked at Twyla, anxiously awaiting what she was going to dare Patrick to do. David couldn’t help being a little nervous, because it was Patrick. And Twyla was such a complete wildcard… one second she would seem as wholesome as a puppy or kitten in a basket of yarn, and the next she would shock you with the dirtiest stories or darkest life experiences. So who knew what she was going to dare his boyfriend to do. But he was having too much fun to worry  _ too _ much. 

 

“I dare you to… shotgun a beer!” She said, and David exhaled a held breath while the room broke up into laughs and ‘oooohs’. Patrick laughed and shrugged.

 

“But I’ve been drinking rye all night.” He replied, and beside David Ted leaned over to look at Patrick.

 

“No worries bud, liquor then beer, you’re in the clear!” He chimed in a little sloppily but cheerfully, leaning forward and bracing himself on David’s knee. David looked down at the contact with surprised distaste, but didn’t push Ted off. Ted was fine, he was a nice guy, and he was drunk (and so was David), so he allowed it. David liked Ted, and he was even objectively handsome. But David wouldn’t have been attracted to him, even if he’d been the only gay man in Schitt’s Creek. Alexis was welcome to him.

 

“Mmm, indisputable science.” David agreed sarcastically, and Patrick shot him a playfully rueful look before turning back to Twyla.

 

“Okay, who’s got a can of beer?” He asked, and again, Ted chirped up.

 

“I brought a two-four of Molson, help yourself bud.” He said, and David couldn’t help himself.

 

“You sure you’ve got any left?” He asked, and saw Alexis shoot David a glare from Ted’s other side.

 

“Aww, you’re so generous, babe.” She cooed, and Ted smiled. Beside him, Patrick stood to go grab a can from the kitchenette. He also grabbed a screwdriver from the utility odds and ends drawer, and turned to the crowd of rowdy drunks. Fuck, he looked hot in those adorable blue jammies, David thought. Not many people could pull off the Ernie and/or Bert at bedtime look, but Patrick did it flawlessly. 

 

“I haven’t done this since college, I don’t think.” Patrick said to the waiting group, holding the beer in one hand and the screwdriver in the other.

 

“Just do it!” Stevie goaded, and several people called their agreement. 

 

“Okay, okay!” Patrick laughed, and then Patrick pierced a hole in the can, covered it with his thumb, and held it up to his mouth. He looked over at David just before opening the tab at the top, and winked, sending a thrill right down the centre of David’s chest and to his cock. Then Patrick uncovered the hole and chugged the entire beer in what couldn’t have been more than 2 or 3 seconds. David was very impressed, and surprisingly turned on.

 

“Okay wow, you’re serving some major frat-boy realness right now, Patrick.” Alexis said, teasing and laughing, and David couldn’t help himself.

 

“And yet it’s still working for me.” David remarked, his filter in front of others long since obliterated by zhampagne and curacao shots. Patrick smiled at that, wiping the foam from his lips and maintaining eye contact. David tried to ignore the things that eye contact did to him, because he knew he was wearing silk pyjamas and it would be instantly obvious to everyone at the party. Luckily, the heavy damping layer of alcohol helped keep him from getting too  _ obviously _ excited.

 

When Patrick returned to the empty space beside David, it was his turn to choose a victim. He looked around at everyone, and stopped at Stevie. Her face turned challenging when she noticed, and Patrick smirked.

 

“Stevie.” He said, and she smiled and leaned forward, her chin on her fists and her elbows on her knees. 

 

“Bring it on, Patrick.” She goaded, and got a few laughs from around the room. 

 

“Truth or dare?” He asked, and she sat up and spread her arms, palms up.

 

“I’m an open book. Truth.” She said, a detectable small slur to her words, and she grinned at him. Patrick seemed to consider what he might ask, and seemed to settle on something.

 

“What is the most awkward place you’ve ever had sex?” He asked smugly, his voice also considerably altered, especially since that shotgunned beer just minutes before. Around the room, there were some ‘ooohs’ and giggles. Stevie actually looked a bit surprised, David thought, and embarrassed, as she shot him a look and he saw colour rise in her cheeks. She raised her hand to her face, shook her head, and then looked up, smiling embarrassedly. 

 

“Probably against a fallen pine… in the woods.” She said, sneaking a glance at David, whose jaw had dropped as the memory came back, clear as day, and he started to double over with laughter. He reached out and put his hand on Patrick’s knee for support, and could feel him shaking with laughter as well. David knew Stevie remembered their encounter with Jake in her apartment as well as he and Patrick did. David had half hoped they’d been joking about the woods. Stevie was shrugging now, and laughing along with the room. “I got splinters in my butt.” She added, and the room exploded again into laughs.

 

“I thought ponies liked the woods?” David asked, when he could form words again, and earned the glare that he was hoping for. 

 

When things settled down, it was Stevie’s turn. “Who hasn’t gone in a while…” She said to herself, as she looked around. Her gaze stopped on Ted, who was very slightly swaying, his eyes glossy. Easy target, Stevie’s favourite kind. “Theodore.” She said, and Ted sat up. He’d ditched his t-shirt earlier after spilling blue curacao all over it, and had borrowed one of Patrick’s tank tops, and David tried not to look too closely. 

 

“Actually, it’s just Ted, not short for anything.” He replied, and David’s face twisted at this information. 

 

“Wait… Ted isn’t short for anything?” David clarified, and across the circle, Stevie seemed to be on the same page.

 

“Your parents called their newborn baby… Ted.” She added, and David snorted a laugh in an undignified way at Ted’s guileless nod. 

 

“Well, they used to call me Teddy Bear.” He replied, and this time David and Stevie snorted in unison. 

 

“Oh, you’ll come to regret sharing that nickname, Teddy Bear.” Stevie said, with a devilish smile. “So… truth or dare?” 

 

“Babe I don’t trust her dares, choose truth.” Alexis said, leaning over and lightly slapping his arm. 

 

“Okay, truth.” He answered, and Stevie looked thoughtful. 

 

“Okay, we know you’ve kissed almost every girl in this town--”

 

“My little smooch-machine!” Alexis cut in, once again slapping Ted’s arm with a loose wristed hand. Ted smiled a little bashfully and shrugged.

 

“But what about a guy? Have you ever kissed a dude?” She asked, and he shrugged again and shook his head.

 

“Nope, never have actually.” He said, and, huh. That was underwhelming. 

 

“Not even once at summer camp or like at a party or anything?” Twyla asked, surprising David, and okay, he had some questions for  _ her _ later.

 

“Nope, never have.” He answered, matter of factly. He didn’t seem grossed out by the idea or anything, and almost seemed a bit regretful about his lack of experimentation or stories to tell for the game. David knew Ted was as straight as they came, but he was definitely not a homophobe. Across from them, Stevie’s face twisted. 

 

“Okay follow up question, I dare you to kiss a guy.” She said, that evil glint in her eye. David’s jaw dropped, and already Alexis was cutting in.

 

“Umm, okay, but that’s not a question, and he didn’t pick dare.” She said, but it didn’t matter, Ted wasn’t listening. He was getting up onto his knees, and looking around the group. There weren’t many male choices, and David felt his pulse quicken as his eyes went past Patrick, but Ted didn’t stop at his boyfriend. He stopped at David. David felt his eyes go wide as it became clear what was happening, and was too shocked to move.

 

“Come here, big guy.” The sleeveless and drunken Ted said, as he leaned over the gap between them, coming right into David’s space. David didn’t have much time to react, or to process what was happening. Then all of a sudden, Ted’s hand raised to brace the back of David’s head, and pull him in for a kiss. And David didn’t know what possessed him, but his hand went up on instinct to brace Ted’s head the same way. 

 

Ted reeked of this awful mix of beer, fruit wine, and corn chips, and David was very aware of the hooting and hollering around the room, but he kissed Ted back. Up to a point, at least. David figured that if this was to be his one and only kiss with a man in his entire life, it should at least be memorable. Unfortunately, David hadn’t thought of what Patrick’s reaction to such an event might be. But in his defense, David was drunk and hadn’t had much time to think about anything, it had happened so fast. Plus, he supposed he just felt so secure in their relationship, he’d assume Patrick would never be threatened by someone as ridiculous as  _ Ted. _

 

After a moment, they pulled apart, and the cheers in the room got louder. Ted smiled as he sat back and held out his fist for David to bump, it seemed. “Good kiss, bud!” Ted said brightly, and David looked down at the fist skeptically and extended his own to tentatively tap against Ted’s. 

 

David wasn’t aware of how stiff and tense Patrick had become on the other side of him, or how furious his sister had become. He was still kind of in shock, but everyone else was laughing and having fun, and he was drunk, and Ted had been so casual about it… they were all adults. It wasn’t like he was hiding in some corner with Ted being sneaky about it, it had been a dare, and others had done just as much or worse tonight in previous dares. Twyla alone had twerked for a minute straight, kissed Stevie,  _ and  _ taken her bra off under her shirt and taken it out to show everyone. This was  _ nothing. _ It was all in good fun.

 

But apparently it wasn’t all in good fun for  _ everyone. _ A little while later, David was puzzling over why Patrick had gone so quiet when the game dispersed after a few too many people got up to refill drinks at the same time. Alexis had grabbed Patrick and pulled him over to the corner, where they were talking in whispers. Patrick was talking behind his red solo cup, covering his mouth, so David couldn’t even guess what he was saying, but it was vaguely concerning, even over David’s happy-drunk glow. 

 

“They’re  _ pissed _ at you.” Stevie said, coming over to stand beside David. He looked at her. 

 

“What?”

 

“Soooo pissed.” She said, lifting a bottle to her lips. David didn’t know where she’d gotten it, it wasn’t one of the two she’d brought. But that didn’t matter, he was too focused on her words.

 

“What? Why? What did I do?” He rebutted defensively. 

 

“If I were to guess, I’d say it was when you kissed Ted.” She replied, taking another swig.

 

“But you  _ dared _ him to!” He said incredulously. She shrugged.

 

“And yet, they’re still pissed.” David looked back over at Patrick, who had this steel in his eyes, a very intense and unusual look for him. Their gazes connected and the look made David bristle, as he tried and failed to break the magnetic eye contact. He felt paralyzed by Patrick’s stare. But then, Patrick looked back at Alexis, who David now knew was clearly complaining about  _ him. _ And suddenly, David was pissed. He hadn’t done anything wrong!

 

He put down his drink and stormed over towards them, and Stevie scrambled to follow, intent on not missing a juicy second of what was to come. 

 

“What is going on over here, what is happening?” David asked, and he couldn’t help but notice the way Patrick was now avoiding his eye. It was quite unnerving. Alexis seemed pissed, and she waved her head back and forth as she spoke.

 

“We  _ were _ having a good time, but then things got effed and we’re not having fun anymore.” She said, and Patrick took a deep drink from his cup, and still wouldn’t look at David.

 

“Okay, what exactly did I do wrong here?” David asked loudly, going on the defensive right from the start. But his boyfriend was conspiring with his sister against him! What else was a drunk David to do? Plus, he was still having residual weird feelings about the look Patrick had given him, so dark and full of steel and some mysterious energy. Was it jealousy? It couldn’t be jealousy… could it? No one had ever been jealous over David in his entire life. Plus, it had just been a silly game. But now, up close, he seemed pretty pissed more than anything, and David’s stomach turned with anxiety. Had he made a mistake?

 

“Oh, I don’t know David. Mmm… was it the time you  _ kissed  _ my boyfriend? Or was it the time you  _ kissed my boyfriend? _ ” Alexis shot at him, her arms crossed across her chest. Beside her, Patrick was making faces like he agreed, which David didn’t appreciate, though he appreciated it  _ less  _ when Stevie chimed in _. _

 

“I think it was the time you kissed her boyfriend.” She answered, unhelpfully, and David turned on her. 

 

“Okay, we’re done with  _ you. _ ” David snapped, and then he turned back to his sister and Patrick. He was trying to control his breathing. This was ridiculously unfair. 

 

“It was just a  _ game _ , Alexis. Everyone was kissing everyone!” He retorted, and Patrick’s brows knitted as he bowed his head over his cup.

 

“You seemed to enjoy yourself a little too much for my liking. Oh, and you’ve got a bit of hair out of place, David. You might want to go fix that.” She replied icily, and David’s hand went to his hair, patting it. He could feel that it was a mess, and he cursed drunken Ted needing to grab his head like that. Wouldn’t a quick peck have worked, too? But  _ he _ had led the pace of the kiss, not David. 

 

David restrained himself from going to a mirror to fix it, and looked at his sister, and then Patrick. “That’s ridiculous, the kiss was disgusting, he tasted like beer and corn chips and  _ you _ , Alexis. You know that didn’t  _ mean _ anything.” He said, frowning dramatically. 

 

“Oh, now my boyfriend is  _ disgusting? _ ” She asked angrily, but David ignored her. He was still looking at Patrick, who hadn’t spoken yet.

 

“Patrick?” He asked, and Patrick finally looked at him, but David wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he looked into his boyfriend’s dark eyes. It was like being punched in the face. There was so much heat and intensity there, it was almost frightening. David had  _ never _ seen Patrick look like this. His cheeks were flush with drink, and his eyes pinned David in place. After what felt like far too long, Patrick finally spoke. And when he did, his words were calm and deliberate, as if masking an undercurrent of anger, or  _ something.  _

 

“David, can I talk to you in private?” He asked, and David was almost afraid to say yes. He didn’t know what to expect. How mad  _ was _ Patrick, exactly? He wouldn’t break up with David, would he? David’s stomach flipped nervously as he slowly nodded. Then Patrick began moving quickly, he firmly grasped David’s upper arm under the armpit, and steered him briskly and decisively towards the only private space in the apartment, the bathroom. 

 

Patrick’s grip broked no opportunity for argument, David had no choice but follow him, and he was more than a little shocked by Patrick’s roughness. “Patrick--” He tried to say, but Patrick had this intensely restrained look on his face, his brows knitted together and his mouth a firm line of concentration, and he said nothing. He just shoved David’s arm forward a little rougher, effectively cutting him off without words. 

 

When they reached the bathroom, they found it empty. Patrick pushed David inside, stepping in behind him quickly and closing the door behind them. “Patrick, I swear--” David started, turning around to face his terrifyingly angry boyfriend. But he was cut off again, this time by Patrick crashing into him, pushing him up against the wall, the towel rack digging into his back, and kissing him with a possessive urgency that stole all the air from David’s lungs. 

 

The kiss was rough, and deep, and almost animalistic. Patrick grunted into it, and pinned him to the wall, grinding into him with his hips. David’s head was swirling. This was  _ not  _ what he was expecting. “Mmm…” David moaned into the kiss, but then Patrick pulled back and stared at him, panting. His eyes were almost black, and his face was wet, and red from rubbing against David’s stubble. 

 

“Patrick, what’s this about?” He asked, feeling more than a little off balance. Luckily Patrick was holding him up, his hands still braced against his shoulders and pushing him hard against the wall. 

 

Patrick stared darkly at him for a long beat, before he finally spoke. “I didn’t like it.” He grated out at last, and David sucked in a breath. This side of Patrick was a little scary, but more than a little bit of a turn on. He moved one hand from David’s shoulder, maintaining the pressure with the other, and roughly ran his thumb over David’s lips, tugging his lower one down and watching it flip back up with a pop. “These are my lips.” He murmured, as if to no one in particular, and then his eyes returned to David’s, and that intensity had returned. “I don’t want anyone else kissing you, David.” He said directly, and David swallowed and nodded. 

 

“It was a mistake, I hated it.” David said breathlessly, as he continued to nod, maintaining Patrick’s intense eye contact. 

 

“Turn around.” Patrick said firmly, and David froze, swallowing again. When he didn’t respond fast enough, Patrick repeated himself. “I said turn around.” He said, more forcefully this time. 

 

“I, I--” David stammered, still frozen, his drink-addled brain having a small meltdown at the turn of events that seemed to be happening. He was obviously moving too slowly for Patrick, though, because then he was being manhandled, and forcefully spun around. Patrick stepped in behind him once David was turned around, and he ground into his ass, pressing David against the wall. Then he leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

 

“You belong to  _ me _ , David.” He said, and  _ holy fuck _ , David felt his cock throb in response. He’d never seen Patrick like this before, but  _ fuck _ did he like it. 

 

“ _ Yesss. _ ” David hissed, agreeing, pushing his ass back against Patrick’s erection, and circled his hips.  Yes, he was.  _ He was Patrick’s. _ He was. 

 

“Yeah, well--” Patrick grunted, and yanked down David’s pants. “It seems like you need a reminder.” He added, and David felt Patrick lean on him with one arm, as it seemed like he was pushing down his own pants, freeing his cock. Then David heard Patrick spitting, and then felt wet fingers probing around his quivering entrance.  _ Holy shit. _ “I want you to feel this.” He hissed, before spitting again, and wetting his cock. “Help you remember.” He added, and David felt his cock throb and he groaned. 

 

“Fuck, Patrick.” David panted against the wall. Patrick responded by pushing him harder, and sliding hit spit-slick cock up and down David’s crack, past his sensitive opening. 

 

“I want to fuck you hard, and quick, and it’s going to hurt. Every time you feel it burn, I want you thinking of me.” Patrick said roughly, and David could hear him spit one more time, and then his cock was lining up, pressing lightly against David’s hole. David felt his mind begin to melt down with need.  _ Yes,  _ this is what he needed. But Patrick had paused. “But only if you say yes. David, if you’re really mine, say yes.” Patrick pleaded breathily, and David let out a groan. 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” He managed, and Patrick laid an open mouth kiss on the back of his neck. 

 

“Be quiet, don’t let anyone hear you.” He warned, and David didn’t have a chance to respond before Patrick’s hips snapped, and he was forcing himself inside. David stifled a yelp, biting on his hand instead. Patrick hadn’t prepped him at all, and was using spit rather than lube. Still, despite the burning pain, David was  _ so _ fucking turned on. Possessive Patrick was sexy as all hell, and David was having a hard time even feeling guilty about the kiss with Ted now, knowing that it led to seeing Patrick like this. “Shhhh!” Patrick hissed, as he pressed himself in, right up to the hilt, twirling his hips just a little as he got there. 

 

“Uugghhh.” David groaned, stifling a much larger exclamation, at the pleasurably painful sensation. 

 

“Take it.” Patrick whispered in David’s ear, before he pulled out and slammed back in. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” David moaned, pushing his ass back to meet Patrick’s thrusts, despite the roughness and the burning. Patrick’s pace was relentless, pulling out and slamming back in at a rhythm he’d never attempted before. He was so rough, so possessive, his hands roamed around David’s chest, pulling him close, his lips kissing and sucking the skin over his neck and shoulders. He made soft little grunts with every thrust, and David thought just that sound along could make him come without being touched. 

 

But too soon, Patrick’s thrusting became erratic. He was fucking to finish quickly, not to make it last, he always had been. This had been exactly what he’d promised, quick and dirty. But he didn’t think Patrick had planned for how much David was going to  _ like  _ it. If this was some sort of punishment fuck, he’d failed pretty spectacularly. Yes, David would be sore later, and yes every time he felt it he would remember that he belonged to Patrick. But he didn’t feel sorry about how they got here in the least. So technically, as a punishment, it had failed. 

 

Patrick came hard, inside David, a moment or two later, his hips continuing to buck a few times after David had felt the warmth fill him from inside. Patrick collapsed against David for a minute, kissing the skin next to where his cheek pressed, but eventually he pulled back, and out of David. He quickly pulled up David’s boxers, then pyjamas, opting not to clean up the cum that was already starting to slowly drip out of David. When he was done, he pulled at David’s hips, prompting him to spin around and face him.

 

When he did, some of the darkness was gone from Patrick’s eyes, but some remained. He was wearing a satisfied smirk as he looked back at David’s face, his hands on each of his hips. “No cleaning up.” He said, and  _ holy fuck _ , David was turned on. He still hadn’t come, but it didn’t seem like Patrick was going to oblige right now at least. David was making a tent of his pyjamas, but he didn’t think Patrick cared much about that either. 

 

“Everytime you feel it, you think of me.” He said, and David practically shuddered, he was so turned on. He draped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him close for a kiss. This one was less animalistic, more loving. 

 

“I always think of you.” David whispered, between kisses, and Patrick smiled crookedly back at him before moving back in for another kiss. When he pulled away, David looked him in the eye. “You’re not mad, right? You know I love you, no one else could ever compare.” 

 

“If you tell me I’m simply the best right now, I’m swear to God I’m going to fuck you raw again, and I bet it would be even less pleasant the second time.” Patrick threatened, but he had a smile that undercut the threat, and David smiled back, practically purring. 

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” He asked seductively, and Patrick’s smile broadened and he leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled back, David continued. “But seriously Patrick… you know how much I love you. You should know Ted is not a threat. That should be obvious.” David said seriously. He truly hoped Patrick believed in him enough at least not to be jealous about someone as innocuous as  _ Ted. _

 

Patrick sighed. “I know. I know I overreacted, and I shouldn’t have riled Alexis up as much as I did. I just couldn’t help it. I saw you with him, and it was like those Kill Bill sirens were going off in my head. All reason left me, and all I wanted to do was beat my chest and rip him off you.” 

 

“Jealous isn’t usually your style.” David noted, and Patrick laughed.

 

“Yeah, it really isn’t. Or wasn’t, I guess. I never got jealous over Rachel.” He replied, looking away from David thoughtfully. Then he looked back. “Maybe that’s because I never really cared about her, like I care about you?” He asked, and David smiled, leaning in for a brief kiss before pulling back. “I’m sorry, David.” Patrick said, and now it was David’s turn to laugh.

 

“Are you kidding me? That was fucking  _ hot. _ ” David replied, and Patrick smiled a little bashfully. “But--” David added. “I think if we have sex over the next couple days, I’m going to have to top.” He finished, and Patrick laughed. 

 

“I think that can be arranged.” He said, chuckling, and leaned his forehead against David’s. 

 

They stood there like that, quiet for a minute, before David finally broke the silence.

 

“So what do you think the chances are that the entire party didn’t just hear us fucking?” He asked, with a slight wince, and Patrick laughed again.

 

“Well, better than they would be if we’d left the curtain up, at least.” He replied, and now David was laughing, and he pulled Patrick close, draping his chin over his shoulder, pressing their ears together. 

 

“So not much of a chance then?” He asked, without pulling away. He felt Patrick’s shoulders rise and fall once, and then his head begin to shake. 

 

“I’m guessing not.” He replied, and David sighed, and pulled back. 

 

“Well, I guess it’s more than just me that knows I belong to you, now, then.” David said finally, with a shrug and a wink that made Patrick blush. Then David leaned in for one more kiss, before pulling back and smiling impishly. “Reminds me of my bathhouse days.” Then David looked down. “Now what am I going to do about this fucking boner?” He asked, and Patrick laughed and stepped closer to him.

 

“Maybe I can help you out with that.” He said, his voice husky, and David smiled as Patrick dropped to his knees before him.

  
  
  
  


The rest of the night had actually been pretty great. Yes, everyone knew that David and Patrick had fucked in the bathroom, but no one seemed to care even a little. Though, most people had been pretty hammered by that point, but still. Eventually people began passing out or leaving, and Stevie had busted out a fair-sized joint just before 1AM. She, Patrick, David, Twyla, and Alexis (who seemed to have gotten over her anger) had gone outside to smoke it, and the rest of the guests that hadn’t left yet took that as their cue and headed home. 

 

All in all, the night had been a resounding success, and David felt warmed by the support of his friends and family, and and the glow of self-satisfaction he always felt after a successful party-planning venture. Twyla left after the joint burnt down, and then the four remaining went back upstairs. Alexis squeezed in next to Ted on the couch, rolling him out of her way without him even stirring, and Stevie climbed into bed with David and Patrick, all of them too intoxicated and tired to do anything but sleep.

 

As David adjusted in bed and tried to get comfortable, and he felt the pull and burn coming from below, he smirked and quirked an eye at Patrick, who lay beside him. He couldn’t help but think of what Patrick had asked him to do, of how that burn meant that Patrick wanted him to be  _ his.  _ And David couldn’t help it, he reached out towards Patrick and pulled him close, big-spooning around him and kissing him behind the ear. 

 

_ And he’s mine. _ David thought, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what your guys thought, please let me know if you liked it and want more David and Patrick fics :) 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to freak out and/or gush over this episode preview, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments or my inbox is always open at @kelbottumbles on tumblr or @kelbottweets on twitter! I'm always looking for prompts, too!


End file.
